Fires Within
by Omicron the IceQueen
Summary: TRADE: a look into Baku's life before the events of the show


Queen's note: This is a trade story for Blue-Phoenix on DA, I can't remember their name for here though n.n; it's Baku! In my style of course heheh

Fires Within

"Hmmm..." The half rumble, half soft growl as the mech crossed his arms for a minute only to uncross them again. Instead the Musha Gundam rested his hands on the hilts of the two swords that were at his hips, this was just a more comfortable of a rest pose when in full armor.

The Musha was about the average size for a Gundam of his world, about six without his helm and the cresting antler like horns adorning it. He was as broad in the shoulders and chest as any of the former members of his warrior clan, his bloodline having always produced mechs for the front lines in any war or smaller battles.

His armor was that of his clan colors as well, mostly crimson and white colors with highlights of gold such as his antlers; and undertones of a gray-ish black under the main armor.

Bakunetsumaru sighed, sifting his weight from one foot to the other a few times before settling back into his semi-relaxed pose as he continued to scan for danger. It was his turn at sentry duty, and of course he got the coldest shift.

Not that that was a problem for him despite what the other more 'famous' warriors had thought, they knew he was a fire elemental and wanted... what? To test him because he was a new warrior to them? It couldn't be greed of attention from the young Lord, nor jealousy could it?

No, for there was nothing to be jealous about. The red mech just wanted work, not fame. Though that didn't mean the others wouldn't think that. Bakunetsumaru smirked to himself under his mask, if that was the case they miscalculated and underestimated his abilty.

Taking a deeper breath, the mech held it for a moment as he focused his power inward, bringing out that ability that Bakunetsumaru inherited from his father. He was a fire elemental, not only able to withstand flames and intense heat but he could create it. At the moment that's what he was doing to a lesser degree, keeping himself warm by using his inner fire.

So even though he had the worst shift to the others, Bakunetsumaru was as comfortable as the mechs on the first shift. He stretched before walking along the outer edges of the camp, there was no need for much stealth, not with four cook fires glowing all night.

Bakunetsumaru made his way to the spot he had left his mount, probably one of only a few horses that never had to be tethered. Nor, for that matter, did the mech have to worry about anyone trying to steal his horse, as the stallion would burn the would be thief before getting close enough to grasp the saddle. The mech made a clicking sound as he approached; as much to alert his mount as the other 'normal' horses that could give a hard enough kick when startled to crack a Gundam's armor.

And that _really_ hurt.

"Entango," Bakunetsumaru called softly, looking for the pale horse before hearing a snort. Locating his mount the mech walked over, extending a hand to rub the large stallion's cheek and then closer ear. "Why did you ever choose me?" He asked aloud, though expected no reply other than the nuzzle against his shoulder.

In a few weeks it would be about ten years since the sacred horse of Bakunetsumaru's clan had let the mech get on his back. That had been a shock to everyone, family and villagers alike, as Entango was notorious for burning everyone that wasn't a young child, and yet the youthful argumentative, semi aggressive and admittedly very hotheaded Bakunetsumaru not only get close but ride it when Entango hadn't excepted an adult rider in two generations.

Bakunetsumaru was just lucky, or had the right spirit even back then.

Now, the Musha couldn't wish for a better mount and companion in his travels after his father died. In nearly all battles Bakunetsumaru had been in over the years, Entango had been the smartest and bravest mount in the Musha's option.

Bakunetsumaru scratched his horse behind the ears and offered a treat that he had saved from his own dinner. Entango of course loved the treat, and was more willing for a night time ride. The Musha first tightened and then swung up into the saddle, tugging the rains to the left get the horse moving.

There was nothing wrong with taking his patrol on horseback, if anything it would not only be faster, letting Bakunesumaru make the loop around the camp twice in the same amount of time it would take him to walk it on his own. Entango was also, though pale in color, the horse could walk quieter than it's master in full armor could.

Bakunesumaru took another deep breath, letting another pulse of heat work through his body to keep warm as he studied the land around him. Inwardly he was comparing the differences to his clan's home as much watching for trouble.

Maybe sometime he should go back home, though Bakunesumaru was still uneasy with the idea. There was no one at 'home' anymore, even the few house workers were still staying on the property only made sure the Clan home was cared for, and hiding the youngest still living members. The mech couldn't care for his orphaned, not properly, and he knew it. So the only surviving adult in the once proud warrior clan had turned to the loyal family of house workers to hid his cozens and turned to sell his only skills.

As a fighter, Bakunesumaru could earn more money, that was all promptly sent back to support his family members. Except just the barest amount to keep him fed and when needed to cover the price of medical expenses. Bakunesumaru had long since learned not to get hurt weather he was fighting or not, a very useful skill when he _was_ fighting, making Baku very effective at his age.

"You should have stayed out of the forge, I could have done whatever," Bakunesumaru muttered to the ghost of his father. Personally thinking the fall of their clan had happened with his father's death, when the older Musha had entered the great forge (their clan protected the location of it for generations, and Bakunesumaru was the only one who knew where it was) to try and make either a weapon or tool when he shouldn't. Dacopatomaru hadn't been a true fire elemental in body, and hadn't been able to withstand the heat and flames for the time needed to fashion anything.

After his father's death in the forge, Bakunesumaru's clan had been leaderless just long enough to be attached by a new, strange force. Unknowing to him yet that force had been the beginning stages of the Dark Axis invasion testing Ark's defensives.

Right now, that danger was mostly unknown, and Bakunesumaru was more concerned with finishing his shift, and the food waiting for him in camp. When he was able to come back, the Musha scowled to find someone had put out his fire by not feeding it, so the food was uncooked.

Looking up and around, there was no one truly watching, but some may have been faking sleep. Growling low and grumbling under his breath, Bakunesumaru pulled out one of his swords. The subtle sounds of shifting armor proved not all were sleeping after all, but the red and white mech ignored them in favor of reaching inward to his core. He pulled on the fire that lived not only in the mech's Gun-sol, but in his body as well.

Flames flickered to life over Bakunesumaru's shoulders, down the right arm and over to the blade. With a light whack, as there was no need for damage, and there was another pulse, more of a small heat wave what washed out over the next fire as the wood caught and started burning once again. Sliding his katana back into its scabbard, the mech sat down crossing legs and arms as he waited for his meal to cook.

"I'm called the flaming samurai for a reason." Bakunesumaru smirked at the complete stunned silence behind him.


End file.
